Life In New York
by Katniss1996
Summary: Follow there adventures from living in New York to going to the beautiful beaches of Turks and Caicos and more! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: How It All Started

**Life In New York**

Katniss Everdeen's P.O.V.

Chapter 1: How It All Started

I toss and turn all night. How can I sleep? I'm changing school's this year and summer vacation won't last forever. I live in New York, now. Mom, Dad, Prim and I moved here 8 years ago.I met my best friends Gale and Finnick when I was 12, Gale was 14 and Finnick was 16. Gale's dad had just died, mine did too. They worked together. They were firemen. His dad had gone into a burning building to save a young woman, around her early 20's. My dad had gone into the building to save a girl around 7, Prim's age, her name is Rue. They all made it out but dad and were sick from all the smoke and had burning wood fall into his side. He was badly burned and so was dad. Dad went back into the burning building to save Gale's dad. They got out and were sent to the hospital. Gale's dad died in a few days. 2 days later I saw Gale on the playground at school. I sat on the ground next to him and said I was sorry for his loss but he kept quiet so I left him to himself. Dad was slowly dyeing and mom was slowly tuning out. When dad died we went to the station to get his medal and I saw Gale with his mom, 2 brothers, Rory and Vick and his mom was about to give birth in the next few days. The next week was horrible; Prim was so upset, Mom was tuning out and I was breaking down, lashing out and fighting with mom to get her to eat.

One day a month or so after dad died I was at school and Gale's class, Finnick's class and my class had science together. I was partnered up with a guy from my class, Marvel, I think his name was, Anyway, he had knocked over a glass and the contents landed on my thighs. It burned through my pants and my thighs got boils from the burning liquid. I jumped up and quickly started pulling at them; not to get them off, just to get them away from my guy in my class Cato started laughing at me and Marvel, the guy who spilt it on my lap and Glimmer she's in my class too.

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" I said."Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow!" I mumble and they started laughing harder.

"Miss Everdeen! Sit down, stop swearing and pay attention!" The teacher yelled at me. I stopped everything scowled at her, walked over to Marvel, slapped him across the face, gathered my books and started walking out. I was pulled back by my braid and I turned around to see Marvel that's all I saw before his hand came in contact with my face. I fell to the floor. I slowly got up and I was just about to kick him when he jumped at me knocking us both to the floor. He was punching me and the teacher was screaming at us. I got in a few good punches before a guy from one of the other class' picked him up off of me and another guy from one of the other class' helped me up. The two guys ended up taking me to the nurses' office. The nurse gave me some ice and left and I was stuck sitting there with them. They introduced themselves Gale Hawthorne and Finnick Odair. We all became best friends and started pulling pranks with each-other and finally were back to now. we got expelled last year for silly stringing, throwing bologna at and throwing pumpkin guts on all of the teacher's cars. So now were going to all have to go to a new school.

**_Luckily were all going to the same one._**


	2. Chapter 2: Before The Beach

**Life In New York**

Katniss Everdeen's P.O.V.

Chapter 2: Before The Beach

**_Last Time:_** The two guys ended up taking me to the nurses' office. The nurse gave me some ice and left and I was stuck sitting there with them. They introduced themselves Gale Hawthorne and Finnick Odair. We all became best friends and started pulling pranks with each-other and finally were back to now. we got expelled last year for silly stringing, throwing bologna at and throwing pumpkin guts on all of the teacher's cars. So now were going to all have to go to a new school.

_**Luckily were all going to the same one.**_

_**Now:**_ I hear music coming from downstairs and I know mom has left for work. Her little footsteps pounding on the floorboards as she makes her way to my room. I quickly pull the sheets over my head, my door opens with a squeak and she calls my name as if she didn't know where I am.

"Katniss! Time too get up!" she calls, I keep quiet and I hear her walk over to my bed, she shuffles the sheets then pulls them off me.

"Okay, Okay I'm up. But I have to warn you, you are very lucky I wore pajama's last night." I say stifling a laugh. Prim leaves laughing and I get up and pull on a pair of shorts and a tank-top. I jog downstairs, and into the kitchen. I see Prim sitting on the counter in her bathing suit and a sundress over top.

"Morning lil duck." I say picking her up off the counter and placing her back on the ground.

"Morning!" she squeak's. "Are you ready to go to the beach with Gale, Rory, Vick, Posy and Finnick?" she asks.

"Yeah, but don't forget Annie." I warn.

"Annie's coming too! I didn't know!" After we eat and I turn on the radio my new favorite song 'Summer Vibe' by a band called Walk Off the Earth is on. The band is from Burlington, ONT. Prim and I start to sing the song dancing around the kitchen.

'With you by my side

A Cadillac ride

Jammin with the boys

Bonfire at night

Summer vibe

Looking for a summer vibe

I paid my dues

Got nothing to prove

Laying on the dock

Just talking to you

Summer vibe

Looking for a summer vibe

I'm Jonesing for a good time

Hitting beaches all down the coast

I'll find a place to post

Gonna somehow

Find a luau

Dance this old night away

I'm drinking something blue from a coconut

Music all up in the place

Under the moonlight

Taking my time

With you by my side

A Cadillac ride

Jammin with the boys

Bonfire at night

Summer vibe

Looking for a summer vibe

I paid my dues

Got nothing to prove

Laying on the dock

Just talking to you

Summer vibe

Looking for a summer vibe

And the sun goes down

But it'll rise again tomorrow

Oh…

EH-O, EH-O, EH-O BOP BOP AWAY-O

With you by my side

A Cadillac ride

Jammin with the boys

Bonfire at night

Summer vibe

Looking for a summer vibe

I paid my dues

Got nothing to prove

Laying on the dock

Just talking to you

Summer vibe

Looking for a summer vibe'

With the end of the song coming near there's a knock on the door; Prim and I both jump and look at each other with wide eyes. We laugh as I call out "Come in!" I turn to the sink to put the dishes away; I feel hands on my shoulders.

"Hey ya, Kat!" says Finnick, he knows I hate when people call me that and I have the perfect name for him; that I know he hates. I turn on my heal and I'm quickly facing him; I push his hands off my shoulders.

"Hey ya, Finn!" the scowl that spreads across his face makes me proud and I smile at him.

"You know I hate that nickname." he states, I shrug.

"You call me Kat, and you know why I hate when people call me that. Yet you do it anyway." I say walking away. I walk into the living room too see my best friends; Annie's sitting on the couch, Gale's in a chair, Posy sitting in Gale's lap, and Prim, Rory and Vick fighting.

"Hey Catnip!" Gale says happily. I wave at him and Annie. Annie waves back and I hear something, or rather someone, hit the floor. All of us look at Prim, Rory and Vick and see that Vick is crumpled on the ground and Prim's crying. Rory quickly turns around, now facing Prim, and asks her if she's okay. Prim turns her head so only Rory can see her face, but looking at his reaction (eyes wide and his hand now rubbing her cheek) I run over to them.

"What happened?" I ask crouching down beside them. Prim hugs me and buries her head in my shoulder and cry's so Rory tells me. By the end of the story Rory is glaring at Vick who is crying to Gale.

"I'm going to go get my stuff together okay?" Prim and Rory nod; when Prim lets go of me she's still crying so Rory opens his arms and she  
hugs him. I jog upstairs and when I get into my room and shut the door behind me I find out that all my one piece bathing suits have been hidden somewhere. "Prim" I mumble shaking my head. All I have now are my bikinis, I'm defeated so I put on an orange sunset bikini. I put my shorts back on over to and a over the shoulder top that says 'Dance Love Sing' written on it and grab a bag. I go to the hall closet and grab two towels and place them in the bag. I go downstairs and grab my flip-flops. I walk into the living room and Annie is now holding Prim, Gale's holding Posy, Finnick is sitting with Prim and Annie comforting Prim (Wow. They look like a family), Rory is yelling at Vick and Posy is looking up at Gale talking to him.

"Everyone ready?" I ask.

"Yes!" Annie, Finnick, Gale, Prim, Rory, Vick, and Posy say in unison.

"Okay! Two cars, who's going with who?" I ask.

Everyone stands and walks out of the house, I lock the house and turn back to face them.

"I'll take the kids" says Gale. We nod and split up. We meet up at the beach; I hop out of the car and run down to the water, just as I turn I see _**him.**_

_**Authors Note:**_

_** Please Review!**_

_**I just want to say I do not own The Hunger Games Or 'Summer Vibe' By Walk Off the Earth.**_

_**Thanks! **_

_**~love ya! Review! **_


	3. Chapter 3: At The Beach Part 1

**Life In New York**

Katniss Everdeen's P.O.V.

Chapter 3: At The Beach Part 1

Last Time:

"Everyone ready?" I ask.

"Yes!" Annie, Finnick, Gale, Prim, Rory, Vick, and Posy say in unison.

"Okay! Two cars, who's going with who?" I ask.

Everyone stands and walks out of the house, I lock the house and turn back to face them.

"I'll take the kids" says Gale. We nod and split up. We meet up at the beach; I hop out of the car and run down to the water, just as I turn I see _**him.**_

Now: His dazzling blue eyes and blond wavy hair, The Boy With The Bread. I've never told anyone that I know him, not well obviously, I don't even know his name. The day I met him, was the day I met Gale and Finnick. I never asked for his name, I had just seen him around town, like at his family's bakery or the supermarket.

***Flash Back***

I get out the nurses office and Gale and Finnick go back to class. I go to the class room and wait for one of the two boys to bring me my binder and books. Finnick opens the door and steps outside, Gale right behind him. They hand me my things and we say our goodbyes. I grab my backpack and leave the school. I walk over to the bakery a few blocks away from the school and sit at the counter looking out at the neighborhood. The baker's wife comes out from the back room and stares at me with disgust as my bruises start to swell and form, she walks over to me.

"Are you going to buy something?" her tone is annoyed. I don't know why I've only been sitting here a few minutes and I don't even know her.

"I'm sorry, my father died last month and my family barely has enough money to scrape by as is, now I got in a fight with a kid at school and I'm just waiting for my little sister to get out of class."

"If your not going to buy anything get out!" she says aggressively. I look up at her surprised by the out burst and surprised by the fact that this woman could be so cold, selfish and cruel to a child that has to take on the responsibility's of being an adult at the age of 12. "Go!" She yells. I pick up my backpack and whip it over my shoulder almost hitting her. I walk over to the door and as my hands hit the handle I turn back, look straight into her eyes and say in a clear emotionless voice "Go to hell." and walk out of the bakery. As I get across the street to the park I see the perfect tree to lean on. I sit at the base of the tree, I start letting the tears fall freely onto my cheeks and shirt. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look up and see his dazzling blue eyes staring at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"No, not really. My dad died last month, my sister is crying herself to sleep, my mother is tuning out, I'm upset and I'm lashing out all the time. Now I have to be the "adult" in the family and we're starving, I can see my sisters rib cage! That's not normal! I don't know what to do!" I cry. The young man in front of me looks about the same as me. He looks worried, he pulls me into a hug and I start to cry onto his chest, he's muscular for such a young age.

"What happened to your face?" he asks putting his fingers lightly over the new forming bruise.

"I got into this fight with a guy in my class, He punched me and I got knocked to the ground. I would tell you he punches like a girl but I had to go to the nurses office." I laugh and so does the blond haired, blue eyed boy. "After the nurses office I left the school and that bakery across the street-" I say pointing to the bakery. "while waiting for my little sister to get out of class, but the lady came out of the back room –maybe 5 minutes after I got there- and started yelling at me telling me to "get out!" if I wasn't going to buy something. I told her my dad died last month and that we are short on money, that we're barely scraping by and she didn't care so before I left I told her to "go to hell" then I left." He laughs.

"I wish I could tell her that." He says, I look deeply into his eyes.

"You know her?" I ask.

"She's my mom. She hates me. She loves my brothers though; I don't know why, there worse than I am!" he explains.

"I'm sorry." I say, he stands up and reaches out for my hand. I take his hand and he pulls me up so I'm standing in front of him.

"It's okay, lets go get some ice for your face. You don't want it to get any worse." I nod and we go across the street. As we walk up to the door of the bakery I'm hesitant to go past the front doors. I look at him and he smiles, squeezes my hand and says "It's going to be fine" We walk into the bakery and she walks out of the back, she doesn't even look over at her son.

"You again! I already told you if your not going to buy something get out!" she yells. She walks over with something behind her back. I look over at the boy his eyes go wide and he pushes me behind him. I look back at his mother and she pulls a wooden spoon out from behind her back, and slaps him across the face with it. He falls to the ground in front of me and I stoop to my knees. I don't know this boy yet he saved me from the wooden spoon his mother was going to hit me with. I place his head in my lap and she walks into the back. I hear pots and pans falling to the ground but can't help but not care at the moment, this boy just took a slap to the face with a wooden spoon instead of letting me take the hit. I wipe his hair out of his eyes and I ask "Why did you take the hit?" he looks up at me and smiles.

"No guy should hurt or let another person hurt a girl. I new she was going to hit you so instead of letting you get hurt, because I know how hard she can hit, I took it instead." I smile at him.

"Thank you." The baker walks out and I look up at him with a pleading look in my eyes, I don't really know this boy; tears slowly start to land on the young mans shirt and his bruise starts to form, changing color and swelling up. The baker walks over to us and hands me some ice for my face and puts some ice on the boys face.

"Dad?" the bakers youngest son asks. "Is she still here? Did mom hit her too?" He asks looking at his dad.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"It's not a problem, she would have hurt you a lot more that it hurt me." He smiles and sits up. "Dad? Is mom still here?" He asks.

"No, she left." says the baker. The boy stands and walks into the back, I sit there dumbfounded and his father just smiles. He soon walks back out into the front room and hands me a bag with two loaves of bread in it. I'm speechless. I look up at the clock on the wall and notice that Prim's getting off of school now.

"Thank you, really, thank you; but I have to go pick up my sister from school now." I say standing up.

"Your welcome." Says the boy.

"Your welcome. Come by again maybe next time I can give you a job soon." says the baker, I smile in response and leave the bakery to get Prim from school.

***End of Flash Back***

I feel someone tug at the hem of my shirt, and notice that Prim is now standing beside me, her dress soaked.

"You ready?" she asks, I nod. She takes off her dress and I see she's wearing a blue bikini. I turn and see Gale's already in his bathing suit and so is Rory, Posy, Finnick and Annie.

"Come on, Kat! Get ready unless you want to be thrown in the water in your clothes!" yells Finnick, Gale laughs.

"Yeah Catnip!" yells Gale. I quickly kick off my flip flops and pull my shorts off leaving me in my bikini bottom's. They start running at me and I fling my shirt over my head and take off down the beach.


	4. Chapter 4: At The Beach Part 2

**Life In New York**

Katniss Everdeen's P.O.V.

Chapter 4: At The Beach Part 2

**Last Time:**

I feel someone tug at the hem of my shirt, and notice that Prim is now standing beside me, her dress soaked.

"You ready?" she asks, I nod. She takes off her dress and I see she's wearing a blue bikini. I turn and see Gale's already in his bathing suit and so is Rory, Posy, Finnick and Annie.

"Come on, Kat! Get ready unless you want to be thrown in the water in your clothes!" yells Finnick, Gale laughs.

"Yeah Catnip!" yells Gale. I quickly kick off my flip-flops and pull my shorts off leaving me in my bikini bottoms. They start running at me and I fling my shirt over my head and take off down the beach.

**Now:** As I take off down the beach I pass a group of guys. I know some of them, there's Marvel, Cato, The-Boy-With-The-Bread, Thresh and other people I don't know. There's a few girls I know, Glimmer, Clove, Madge, Rue and that's all the girls I know there. As I pass the group I get a few whistles and some comments about my body,_ 'guys, always thinking perverted things.' _ I shake my head and slow down the tiniest bit, big mistake. Gale runs up to me and pick's me up by my knees and swings me over his shoulder.

"No! Gale, no!" I scream, he laughs.

"Too bad Catnip! You ran away from us!" he laughs.

"You're an ass!" I yell. I hear the splash of water as he starts walking out farther. I know when he's going to throw me so I plug my nose so I don't get any water up it when I go under. I hit the water and push myself back up. I take a breath of air, scowl at Gale and yell "Damn You, Gale!" Prim and I swim for a bit, after about an hour and a half we get out and after I dry off by the sun rays I put my clothes on over top. We lay on our towels and I slowly drift off to sleep. I wake to Prim screaming at Gale and Finnick, then I feel a slap on my back and I can't breath. Meaning, I've just been thrown into the water….. again. I feel the water rush up my nose and trickle down the back of my throat. I try to swim to the surface but I get dragged under again, I'm drowning. I feel a pair of strong arms circle around my waist and pull me to shore. I look up too see the amazing, breath taking blue eyes I saw when I got here. I cough up water.

"Thanks." I say, he smiles at me.

"Your welcome Katniss." The-Boy-With-The-Bread says. I smile at him and he leans down and lightly brushes his lips against mine. When he pulls back he looks nervous, he gets up and walks back over to his friends. I hear his friend whistle at him and he turns a bright red.

"Way to go Peeta!" says Rue.

"His name is Peeta. Peeta and the bakery name is the 'Mellark's Family Bakery'. His name is Peeta Mellark!" I whisper to myself. Prim then runs up to me crying.

"Katniss! I woke up and you were out there and Gale and Finnick fell asleep and Annie was looking after Posy and Rory and Vick were sleeping beside me and when I woke up those guys Marvel and Cato took you out into there boat and threw you in!" she cries. I look over at Peeta and I notice he's looking at us; I hug Prim while she cries.

"It's okay lil duck; I'm you, he saved me." I say pointing at Peeta. She looks over at Peeta and he smiles at us. Prim waves him over and he looks at his friends then walks over to us.

"Yes?" he asks. I can still see where he got hit in the face with the wooden spoon.

"Thank you for saving Katniss." Prim says with tears streaming down her face. Peeta crouches in front of us and takes Prim's hand.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat. It's not the first time I saved her." Peeta says his eyes staring into mine, a smile spread across his face. Finnick runs over Gale right behind him, they both stop right in front of us.

"Katniss!" Finnick says

"What are you doing here Bread Boy?" Gale asks glaring at Peeta.

"Gale!" I yell. "Be nice to Peeta! He just saved my life while you lazy ass' slept!" I yell looking at Gale then too Peeta.

"It's fine Katniss, I'll just leave you guys alone." Peeta says standing up.

"No!" Prim yells her petite hand gripping his large one. "Why don't you stay and have a fire with us?" she asks. I nod in agreement. Most of us agree with Prim; well everyone but Gale and Vick agree, what's their problem Peeta saved my life the least we could do is let him have a damn fire with us.

"6 – 2, so Peeta you stay." Prim says happily. I feel like I owe Peeta something for saving my life twice. I guess hanging out and having a fire won't hurt.


	5. Chapter 5: The Fire

**Life In New York**

Katniss Everdeen's P.O.V.

Chapter 5: The Fire

**Last Time:** "Thank you for saving Katniss." Prim says with tears streaming down her face. Peeta crouches in front of us and takes Prim's hand.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat. It's not the first time I saved her." Peeta says his eyes staring into mine, a smile spread across his face. Finnick runs over Gale right behind him, they both stop right in front of us.

"Katniss!" Finnick says

"What are you doing here Bread Boy?" Gale asks glaring at Peeta.

"Gale!" I yell. "Be nice to Peeta! He just saved my life while you lazy ass' slept!" I yell looking at Gale then too Peeta.

"It's fine Katniss, I'll just leave you guys alone." Peeta says standing up.

"No!" Prim yells her petite hand gripping his large one. "Why don't you stay and have a fire with us?" she asks. I nod in agreement. Most of us agree with Prim; well everyone but Gale and Vick agree, what's their problem Peeta saved my life the least we could do is let him have a damn fire with us.

"6 2, so Peeta you stay." Prim says happily. I feel like I owe Peeta something for saving my life twice. I guess hanging out and having a fire won't hurt.

**Now:** It's late afternoon so no point in starting the fire now. The wind starts to pick up and since Marvel and Cato threw me in the lake in my shorts and tank-top I'm soaked to the bone. I sit beside Prim on my towel, Rory beside her, Vick beside him. Gale and Posy are on my left side and Finnick and Annie across from us. I shiver and pull my knees up to my chest in a atempt to keep a bit warm. Peeta is with his freinds for the moment. I'm guessing to say goodbye to them when they leave or he just feels really awkward around us. Whatever the reason, I don't mind. Why, don't I mind? I have no clue. Maybe because he saved me twice and I hate having to repay people. Whatever it is I don't know. Then relisation kicks in and I suddenly understand the reason why I don't mind, _Peeta Mellark was my first kiss_. This thought replays in my mind untill someone breaks me out of the trance.  
"Katniss, why the hell did you go in the lake?" Gale asks through his teeth.  
"I was thrown in! By Marvel and Cato, Gale! So don't blame this on me." I say, frusterated.  
"Then why invite bread boy after he got you out of the lake, to come have a fire with us?" Gale says, angrily? Why is he so mad about this? He has no reason to be. I look over at Peeta, Madge and the others to make sure they weren't listening or he didn't hear Gale. I would feel worse than I do now if he god they aren't listening to us.  
"Because he saved me Gale! Why do you care so much anyway!" I try to say as quietly as I can but end up yelling it at him. Gale stands up Posy just got off his lap in time or she would have fallen into the sand.  
"Because he's in love with you, Katniss!" Gale yells.  
"So?" I ask. "That means I can't hang out with him? What's so wrong with him?" I ask.  
"He kissed you! He is your first kiss!" Gale yells, angrily at me and now I can hear the whispers of all the 'populars' behind me.  
"How did you know that?" I ask quietly.  
"Guys, stop this. Everyone is staring now, just have this conversation later!" Finnick saying, Posy crying to Annie because nobody in this group has ever seen Gale so mad at one of us, one of his best friends. After the sun sets and Peeta joins us sitting beside Rory. Peeta says something and I wasn't paying attention.  
"Pardon?" I ask. Most laugh and I laugh a bit too, smiling that we're getting along. Most of us anyway because when Peeta smiles at me Gale mumbles something under his breath and I hit his arm hard. He rolls his eyes at me and I look at Peeta.  
"I said that the color of the sunset is my favorite color." Peeta repeats.  
"It is a very lovely color." I say looking out at the lake and the sunset glistening off the water.  
"Whats your's?" he asks.  
"Green." I smile  
"Mines blue." Prim says.  
"Like the sky?" Peeta asks, Prim nods.  
"Red." Rory says quickly.  
"Sea Blue." Finnick says, I guess we're going around the group. Alright.  
"Sea green." Annie says smiling at Finnick, who smiles back.  
"Pink!" Posy says happily.  
"Black." Vick says, darkly? Eh who know's with that kid.  
"Dark green." Gale says. Peeta stares at me and smiles, I look down and remember that my tank-top is white and when whit gets wet it turns see through, and I'm wearing a sunset orange color bikini,_ great_.  
"So, Peeta how old are you?" Finnick asks breaking the silence that was lingering in the air.  
"16." Peeta states simply.  
"Same age as Katniss!" Prim squeeks. "I'm 12." she adds.  
"I am too." Rory says, again with the whole group answering, wow.  
"That girl I was with earlier, Rue, she's 12 too."  
"I'm 11." Vick says. Posy is now asleep in Annies lap.  
"I'm 18." Gale says.  
"20." Finnick says.  
"Me too." Annie says. It's dark now, and most of us are just watching the fire. Posy's asleep, Prim and Rory are laying down, Prim's head on Rory's shoulder, and I'm just sitting there trying to avoid eye contact with Gale. I finally give up and look around me, Peeta looks at me and smiles, I smile back and he looks at what I think is Gale and his smile drops off his face quickly. I look at Gale and he's glaring at Peeta. I move closer to him and put my lips close to his ear.  
"Stop glaring at him, he's just trying to be nice." I whisper.  
"He's just trying to get in your pants." Gale grumbles. I feel my blood start to boil.  
"Why is so important to you if he likes me?" I ask him, whispering.  
"Just shut up about it and leave me alone Katniss." Gale says normally.  
"No, no you're the one who brought this up. Spit it out."  
"Just shut up and leave me alone Katniss!" Gale gets up and his shoulder collides with my chin. It starts to sting and I can taste the copper tasting blood fill my mouth. I spit out the filling blood.  
"Ow." The kids are sleeping Finnick and Annie are engaged in their own conversation, Peeta is staring at me in shock of what just happened and how Gale doesn't give a shit.  
"What?" Gale asks turning around and I can see his face from the light of the fire, and pissed off isn't even close to how he looks like he feels.  
"Nothing." I say quickly and quietly, not wanting to get yelled at even more and needing a ride home. I hear Peeta stand up, yes I can tell you that Peeta has very loud footsteps even on the sand. He walks over to me and say quitly.  
"Thats not nothing, Katniss."  
"Just don't get into this, he's already way past pissed off and Gale never gets like this with us let alone me. I'm like his sister." I say quietly to Peeta.  
"What did you say?" Gale asks.  
"Nothing!" "I said that it wasn't nothing and that you hit her in the jaw and now she's bleeding." Peeta says, not lying. Oh god, I don't even want to know whats going to happen, 'cause I know its not going to be good.  
"Maybe you should just keep to yourself bread boy. So shut up and stay out of it." Gale says  
"Maybe you should just apoligize." Peeta says. I stare at Peeta, I've seen Gale in fights and usually the other person gets really hurt.  
"What did you say?" Gale asks, like he could kill Peeta and I can't move.  
"I said that you should apoligize."  
"I-it's fine." I stutter, hoping that it will end.  
"No, Katniss it's not." Peeta says. Gale whispers something to Annie and Finnick, Annie picks up Posy and starts to walk to Gales truck while Finnick grabs Vick and carrys him to the truck as well.  
"Peeta, please stop. I don't know how he will react." I whisper.  
"Has he been drinking?" Peeta whisper/asks.  
"I'm not sure." Peeta and I stare at each other, we're snapped out of our staring when I hear an ear piercing scream. I turn and see Gale walking away with Rory in his arms struggling, obviously woken up by the scream. By the time I see Prim bringing the towel that her and Rory were laying on back Peeta is already at her side. Tears streaming down Prim's face and Peeta's panicing face not sure what he should do, I run over and I can see the glass sticking out of Prim's arm.  
"I-i-it h-hu-hu-hurts." Prim crys.  
"I know, I know. It's gonna be okay soon." Peeta says in a soothing voice._ He's gonna make a great dad. What the hell? I can't think like that._ I look at the ground and see the broken beer bottle on the ground, shards of it in Prim's arm. "Okay, this is going to hurt and I'm not a doctor so I'm going to wrap part of the towel around your arm." Peeta says tearing at the towel.  
"Thank you." I say into his ear.  
"Of course. Now I'll help Prim but go talk to him, and go tell Rory she's okay." Peeta says, I'm just about to get up when I see Rory run into my veiw.  
"Prim!" Rory yells.  
"Rory!" Prim yells back. We all stare at Rory and he's almost back at the fire when Gale grabs his waist and he carry's him back to the truck. I get up and run after them. "Gale!" I yell my feet silently crushing the sand.  
"Gale! Don't you care if she's okay!?" I scream. Gale stops walking and Rory wiggles out of his grasp running to me.  
"Is she okay?" Rory asks, I bend down.  
"When she fell back onto the towel there was a beer bottle where her arm landed and it broke. Shards of glass are in her arm. Peeta is getting them out right now, then he's wrapping her arm." I tell him, Rory nods and whispers in my ear to tell me to tell her that he says that he want's to see her soon and runs off to the truck, both of us knowing that Gale's mad at me.  
"Don't you?" I ask.  
"So bread boy's helping her?"  
"He has a name."  
"So?"  
"So, it'd be polite to use it." Silence fills the air.  
"Don't you care if she's okay?" I asks again.  
"She's going to be fine, it's only glass."  
"Stuck in her arm."  
"Lover boy's handling it."  
"Shut up Gale. It's your fault she had it in her arm to begin with!" Gale starts to walk away.  
"Have a nice time walking home!" he says over his shoulder. I walk back to the fire to see Prim crying on Peeta's chest,_ just like I did when we were her age the only diffrence is that Peeta was the same as me._ He looks up at me and smiles clearly remembering that day. I walk over and sit beside him.  
"Thank you."  
"No problem." Peeta replys.  
"No for everything. That day too." I whisper so Prim doesn't hear.  
"You know the offers still on the table and like I said, no problem. I would do it again in a heart beat." I blush,_ blush? I never blush, oh god_. 'Okay' I mouth.  
"Prim we should head out soon." I say pushing her hair back.  
"No!" she crys.  
"Prim they left us here. Plus mom's going to be home soon, 1 she'll be worried and 2 she should check your arm."  
"Kat." Prim says like something's wrong.  
"Prim, what's wrong?" I ask.  
"Mom's not coming back tonight. She has a meeting back in our home town." Prim says.  
"When will she be back? What is the meeting about?"  
"Saturday, and I'm not sure; maybe, moving back there. I know it's about a job."  
"Where did you move here from?" Peeta asks.  
"Kentucky." I answer.  
"I'm from there too." Peeta says, I nod.  
"Kat please!"  
"Prim you know how I feel about people calling me that." Prim rolls her eyes.  
"We can sleep here!?"  
"Prim, I'm sorry but he left us here. We'll just have to walk home."  
"Wait, you need a ride home?" Peeta asks, Prim and I nod. "I'll drive you. Kat can I talk to you in private?" I nod. "Prim can you go see Finnick and Annie, Please." Prim nods and walks away.  
"What's up?" I ask.  
"Are you okay?" he asks.  
"Yes."  
"Katniss." he says, his eyes softening.  
"I don't know what to do! I don't know if Prim's hurt and now Gale's being a total douche."  
"Prim might have a concusion, she said she hit her head pretty hard." Peeta explains.  
"Great. Now I have to stay up all night and I barely slept last night."  
"Um, i-if you want I can help you." I stare into his eyes.  
"Really?" he nods.  
"Of course."  
"uh okay."


	6. Chapter 6: The Wooden Spoon

**Life In New York**

Katniss Everdeen's P.o.v.

Chapter 6: The wooden spoon.

**Last Time:**  
"Are you okay?" he asks.  
"Yes." "Katniss." he says, his eyes softening.  
"I don't know what to do! I don't know if Prim's hurt and now Gale's being a total douche."  
"Prim might have a concusion, she said she hit her head pretty hard." Peeta explains.  
"Great. Now I have to stay up all night and I barely slept last night."  
"Um, i-if you want I can help you." I stare into his eyes.  
"Really?" he nods.  
"Of course." "uh okay."

**Now:**  
Peeta and I walk back to the fire to grab Prim, we say our goodbye's and walk to Peeta's truck. I hop into the passenger seat as Prim get's in the back with our bag of stuff. Peeta puts his stuff in the back and get's into the drivers seat.  
"Where to?" I ask.  
"My house? Is that okay?" Peeta asks. Prim and I nod. "My mom should be out with her friends." he tells me.  
"okay." We start to drive and I watch Peeta turn around and look at Prim at a red light. She's dozing off.  
"Prim, wake up! Almost there, you gotta stay awake okay?" Peeta says. Prim opens her eyes.  
"But I'm tired." she whines.  
"Prim." I say warningly.  
"Okay, okay. I'm awake." Prim says. We pull into a drive way a few minutes later, and Peeta stops the car.  
"Your house?" I ask.  
"My house." He states.  
"Is she home?"  
"My mother? She shouldn't be, but her car is here, so I would have to say yes." he says looking at me. "Come on in." He unbuckles his seat belt and Prim and I do the same. Peeta grabs his bag from the back seat and we walk up to the front door. Peeta opens the door and walks in, we follow him and he closes the door behind us. walks out of the kitchen. Prim and I wave and he waves back and walks over to us.  
"Dad, can I stay at Katniss'? Prim hit her head-"  
"Yes you may, just show them too your room, be quick and quiet. Your mother is-" walks out of the kitchen.  
"Peeta Mellark! Where have you been!" she yells. I look down at hands, There in her hands is the wooden spoon from all those years ago. "What the hell is she doing here?!" the witch screams, Prim hids behind Peeta.  
"Mom, Katniss and Prim just needed a ride home, Katniss and I think Prim might have a concusion and I came to ask dad if I could go over there, there mother is out of town for a meeting of some sorts." Peeta explains, I move to his side.  
"Do you think I care if she has a concusion or if their mother is out of town?" she asks.  
"No?" I ask, she steps closer to us.  
"Shut up!" she screams. She hasn't changed much.  
"Kat, my room is upstairs first door on the right. Take Prim up there, and stay there till I come get you." Peeta says.  
"No. I'm not leaving you here Peeta!" I whisper grabbing his hand.  
"Kat, go. I don't want you guys to watch this." he whispers.  
"Then come with us!" I whisper back, voice braking.  
"Please, go." he whispers, letting go of my hand and pushing us up the stairs. We get half way up the stairs when I hear the sharp SMACK of the wooden spoon hitting flesh and another, then someone hitting the floor. I look at Prim and she has tears pooling in her eyes.  
"Go to his room, we'll be right there." I say pushing her up the stairs. I walk back down stairs amd see Peeta sitting on the ground, eyes wide. He looks over at me when the floor borads slightly creak.  
"No, Katniss, go upstairs." I shake my head. "Kat; go, she's coming back, go with Prim."  
"Not without you." I say walking over to him, helping him up and making our way up the stairs. I put a hand on the door handle when I feel a sharp pain on the left side of my head, and a stabbing pain on my left ribcage. My eyes roll into the back of my head and darkness starts to take over. With a thud I'm on the ground.  
"Katniss!" I hear Peeta yell, then I hear another sharp SMACK.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I know I haven't updated in a while and I just want to again that I'm sorry for that. R&R please!**


End file.
